


Samus's New Smash

by Nightmare49



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Huge Breasts, Hyper Ass, Large Ass, Large Booty, Large Breasts, Large Butt, Vore, hyper boobs, hyper breasts, mega breasts, postanalvore, postbreastvore, prebreastexpansion, prebuttexpansion, prevore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare49/pseuds/Nightmare49
Summary: A spin of ofRosalina's Revenge. Rosalina is invited tot he Smash tournament. Where she meets Samus who has a small problem. One that Rosalina is more than happy to help her with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something i started a while back. Decided to also post it here.

**Chapter 1**

Rosalina glided over the cement path her extreme breasts booty danced about with slight giggles. Rosalina was going over the path that lead up to a mansion in the depts. Of subspace. In her the location she was at was a flat and open round disk of floating dirt and lush green grass. At the start of the path that she started on was a wider and round magical portal location. On the flat circle was an etched in magical pattern that acted at a teleporter to locations outside of the sub space. The Galaxy queen continued to glide along the path through the open green grass fields to finally reach the near the Mansion doors.

Rosalina finally touched down before the marble stirs that laid before her. Right as she was about to walk up the stairs she heard a female voice behind her.

“You must be one of the newcomers,” A woman with long blond hair spoke. This woman used a red hairband to tie her long hair into a single pony tail. Rosalina turned around and had her 6ft round breasts and ass sway as she twirled.

“You must be Samus,” Rosalina greeted with an angelic smile and voice. “My name is Rosalina. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Samus nodded, “Same.” She replied. Samus unlink the blond angel had a large suitcase that she was pulling behind her which had all of her things that she needed for the stay at the mansion. “I hope you’ll enjoy the Smash Tournaments.” She stoically replied. “I heard that there are quite a few newcomers.”

Rosalina giggled, “So I heard.” She smiled and then turned around to step over to the stairs and started to walk up the stairs. Samus quickly without hesitation caught up to Rosalina and walked up at the same pace as Rosalina. “Although I did hear that some of the veterans are not returning.”

Samus gave a quick nodded and threw in her two cents, “Yeah, the Ice Climbers are not coming nor is Peach. I heard that she just disappeared after a Karting Tournament.”

Putting on a fake look of concern, "I heard about that. I hope that someone finds them." Rosalina lied without missing a beat.

 _"You liar!"_ Peach yelled at Rosalina in the back of her mind.  _"You don't care if someone finds us!"_

 _"Yeah!"_ Daisy cut in.  _"You just transformed us into your breasts and ass!"_ The tomboy screamed.

"And _you two are never going to be turned back,"_ Rosalina laughed at the bitching brought from the two princesses.

Samus stopped at the top of the stairs and opened the doors. "I agree," Samus started as she bought the Angels lie. "Otherwise the mushroom kingdom won't have a leader."

Faking a concerned sigh, "True. But I think everything will turn out ok."

Samus nodded as she stepped through the massive wooden doors with Rosalina right behind her. "Well regardless," Rosalina spoke up. "I hope to have fun at Smash."

Samus replied, "Good luck."

"Thanks," Rosalina nervously chuckled. "I hope I'll do alright." Right after she said that she shut the massive fifteen-foot-tall doors. Once she was inside she had a look around the absolutely huge entrance to the mansion. For one there was a set of two stairs on the other end of the room. Along the left and the right in the back half of the room was white marble stairs that went up to the next floor where the second floors hallway came out from the left and the right of the back corners. Between the stairs in the back was an open arch that went into a open glass walked room in the back of the mansion.

She looked down to look over the floor to see it being made of white marble like the stair. In the center of the massive room was a clock that was inside the floor with all of its bronze gears and inner workings showing. On the left and right before the start of the stairs was two open hallways that connected to the entrance room.  _'This room makes me look small!'_ Rosalina exclaimed in her mind. "Hey Samus." Rosalina called out to the bounty hunter who stopped walking to the stairs. "Do you know where our rooms are?"

Samus looked at Rosalina and said, "You should have gotten a key in your letter. In the letter it should explain everything."

Bring her hand out her hand from between her assets she held it out in front of her and the white letter formed out of thin air. Using her hands, she opened the letter and took out a key with a number cut into the handle. “Well the only thing that I know is that I’ll be sharing my room with a roommate.”

Samus nodded, “There are forty-seven who are in the Smash Events. They apparently decided that it was need to put two fighters in one room togather while staying here.” Her partner in the conversation nodded as Samus continued to explain. “Although, I heard that one person is getting their own room.”

Rosalina chuckled, “I wonder who gets their own room.”

Samus shrugged, “I really don’t know. All I know is that I am forced to room with someone.”

“Same here.”

The blond hunter nodded and spoke up. “By the way what room do you have?”

“Room 24,” Rosalina replied.

Samus blinked before speaking up. “Looks like we are roommates then. I got the same room.”

A bit of shock covered Rosalina’s face.  _‘Well isn’t that convenient.’_  She thought. “Now isn’t that great!” She clasped her hands togather with an angelic look, “Looks like I get to room with a legend!”

 _‘Why was she even invited?’_  Samus thought,  _‘Why was she even picked for this? She doesn’t even seem like the type who’d enjoy this.’_  Snapping out of her thoughts Samus turned around but looked over her shoulders. “Since this is your first time here. Why don’t I lead you to our room and show you around?”

Rosalina bowed her head and thanked Samus, “Thank you.” She looked up, “I appreciate it.”

"Don't worry about it," Samus grinned. Then she led Rosalina up the stairs and through the halls to their room on back left hall from the main entrance. Lucky for Rosalina the rooms, halls and stairs was wide and big enough to let her walk through and past others without any trouble.

Soon Rosalina and Samus found their room. Using her key Samus opened the door and went in with her roommate right behind her. Once instead Rosalina took a look around. Inside was massive enough to fit both Rosalina’s and Samus without any real issues. For one there was a bed that was large enough for Rosalina’s to sleep at her true busty size and another smaller one for Samus.  There were two drawers for the two roommate’s clothes and a tiled white bathroom.

“Damn this place is half the size of my apartment,” Rosalina gasped.

Samus turned and stared at her with shock. “Wait a minute.” She paused before continuing. “Did you just say half the size of your apartment?”

“Well maybe not half but it is as large as my bedroom with a bathroom attached," Rosalina expanded.

"How big is your apartment?" Samus exclaimed as she stared at the buxom woman.

Rosalina held her head in a thought position. "Well, it’s at least four times as wide as this room total." She smiled. While Samus's eyes held ide Rosalina stepped over to the bed that could fit her and used her magic to make her revealing casual clothes to appear over on top of the bed.

Samus quickly snapped out of her and bent over to her bed and started to unpack everything. As she unpacked she stole a glance at Rosalina to see that she was only wearing a pair of white panties as her fun bags just hung down defying gravity. Samus went a bit red as she was getting changed herself. Taking mote of Samus's staring at Peach Rosalina teased, "So the bounty hunter is jealous?" She playfully teased.

Forcing denial, "As if."

“Don't lie,” Rosalina stated. “In won't tell anyone.” She promised the bounty hunter.

Samus signed ashamed, "Alright fine. I am I jealous of your tits." Samus went red, "However I don't want them to be the same size. I rather have then about one-eight the size of yours."

 _'Hear that Peach?'_ Rosalina teased Peach.  _'She is jealous of my Peaches!'_

 _"Damn it Rosalina!"_ Peach wailed.  _"Quit treating me as nothing more than your tits!"_

 _"But that is what you are,"_ Rosalina mentally laughed back at Peach evilly.  _"And you are never going be turned back!"_

Realization hit Peach before she screamed heard in the back of Rosalina's mind.  _"TURN ME BACK YOU FUCKING BITCH!"_

Giggling inwardly Rosalina before she spoke aloud the Samus. "So you are jealous of my natural gifts."

Samus weakly nodded as she talked to herself,  _‘However. I actually want to have boobs the same size as yours or at the least half as big. But if I did I wouldn’t be able to do my job.’_  Sighing Samus finished getting dress into her light blue shorts and short sleeve shirt which had a maroon colored marker of her symbol in Smash.

A head of her on the other side of Rosalina’s bed stood the galaxy guardian. Rosalina had one of her clothes that she ordered from Mushroom city. Her shirt was a nice torques color and her sleeves went halfway to her elbows and the shirt over all barley covered her bra’s breasts as it only went over her nipples. Then like her shirt, her white shorts only covered a third of her rear end starting from her waist.

Samus who was still red took her room key and slipped it into her shorts pocket and stepped over to Rosalina who just finished getting changed. “So are you ready for me to show you around?”

Rosalina nodded with a smile, “Yes I am.”

“Great,” Samus replied. “Follow me, I’ll start showing you around.” After she said that she stepped out of the room with Rosalina following behind her. Rosalina closed the door behind her and looked the door before she hid the golden key inside of her shirt on the underside of her shirt in a way that it wouldn’t fall out on accident. Rosalina then turned around to look at Samus who was patiently waiting.

“Oh,” a new gentle voice called out to Rosalina’s right. “You must a newcomer!” Samus and Rosalina turned their heads to see Zelda walking down in her Skyward Sword styled dress with Link walking down with their arms locked together. Samus gazed over to the two lover birds that was walking on over to them. “My name is Zelda and this is my boyfriend Link.” She introduced herself and Link as she gestured according to her words.

“Hello,” Link greeted Rosalina. He held out his left hand to shake with Rosalina. “It’s great to meet Newcomers.”

Rosalina smiled and returned the conversation. “I’m glad to be here.” Samus glanced over to Zelda to see her stealing a quick glance at Rosalina’s breasts before returning to normal. “I heard that there is going to be quite the few newcomers.”

“Really?” Rosalina gasped with a small smile. “I can’t wait to find out who are the other newcomers.”

Speaking up Link informed them, “From what I heard. Waluigi is going to replace Peach since she disappeared.”

Rosalina blinked, “Waluigi?”

“Yes, Waluigi,” Link responded.

“I raced against Waluigi in Mario Kart Tournaments before,” Rosalina brought up. “He is quite the character.”

“I keep hearing that he is sore loser,” Zelda crossed her arms.

Shaking her head Rosalina giggled. “In a way he is but I have to say that he knows how to be a real gentleman.”

Samus turned and starred at her busty roommate. “You must be joking.”

Rosalina shook her head, “No I am not. But we are getting off topic.” She glanced over to the bounty hunter. “I’d like to continue the tour of this place.”

Samus nodded and replied. “Alright. Link, Zelda. It’s nice to see you again. I’ll probably Introduce Rosalina to everyone at the dinner party tonight.”

Link nodded slightly with a smile, “Sure. I’ll see you then.” After he said that Zelda said goodbye and walked past the two down the hall to the main entrance.

 

As Zelda walked along with her boyfriend she finally spoke up when she and Link was out of ranger of the two blond haired woman. "Why the hell does She have such perfect breasts!" Zelda scowled.

"I never thought that you as the jealous type," Link's face fell.

“I’m not,” Zelda softly responded. “It’s just that she naturally has massive joy bags and I only got the size of my dress when you found the Milk Melody.”

Link went beat red at that comment.

“It’s just too bad that you have to keep on using that Song to give me that size once I remove the milk.”

Link blankly nodded,  _‘Don’t remind me.’_  Link mentally shuttered.

“After the dinner party,” Zelda told Link. “We are going us that Song again.” Link went white as gulped. “I brought bigger clothes this time.”

 

Samus watched the couple leave before she asked Rosalina, “I think we should get the tour started now.”

Rosalina nodded with a gentle smile. “Thanks for doing this for me.”

“No problem.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So down this hall on the left is the entrance to the giant dining room.” Samus told her new roommate. Rosalina looked at the massive room through the white door in the white marble frame. Looking into the room she saw that the back wall was make entirely of glass which looked out into the grass back yard. Off to the right was a big long bar with drinks and more. The cabinets that was behind it was full drinks and wine glasses. In the area before Rosalina and Samus was tables and chairs for the fighters to eat at.

Samus pointed to the right for Rosalina to follow as she spoke up. “Through the doors over there is the kitchen where all the food is made. We can also get some light night snacks there as well.”

Rosalina nodded and smiled. “Oh nice,” Rosalina giggled. “I hope they have some star bits.”

 _“And I hope you choke on them!”_  Daisy roared in Rosalina’s mind.

“So what else is there?” Rosalina ignored her Daisy booty.

“Well there is a rec room in the building and library,” Samus admitted.

“What's in the rec room?” Rosalina asked her roommate.

“Ah…” Samus trailed off. “I don’t know. I normally go to the firing range or the gym.”

Falling from eagerness to disappointed. “You never played in the rec room?” Rosalina scolded the bounty hunter.

“In like you who just watches over star children.” Samus deadpanned. “I have to stay in shape and retain my gun skills.”

“What about when you are fighting in Smash?”

Samus looked straight at Rosalina's grin. “Fine!” Samus gave up. “I don’t always go just to the Gun range or gym.” She crossed her arms and pouted a bit. “I have other hobbies.”

“Like sowing? Knitting?” Rosalina teased the woman.

“Hell no!” Samus roared.

“Then what do you do for hobbies?” Rosalina continued to push the hunters buttons.

“Gaming.” Samus fumed with crossed arms.

“Wait so a video game character likes to play video games?” Rosalina smiled.

“Very funny,” Samus fummed. “Like you don't!”

Rosalina giggled, “That may be true but as characters knowing that we are from a video game. It's pretty meta. Don't you think?”

“Yeah,” the blond hunter dronned. “It kind of is.”

“So can you show me to the rec room?” Rosalina clasped her hands over Peach. “I'd like to play some pool against you.” She switched the topic.

“I don't know how to play.”

“Then I'll teach you.”

Samus only sighed at Rosalina's response. Holding her face in her hand. “I'll its this way.” Samus guided her roommate.

 

 

“Wow!” Rosalina's mouth dropped. “Look at all the toys!” looking around the dark maple wooden room Rosalina took in the sight. In the room there was two pool tables, two dart boards, a few pinball machines and even a videogame console with a flat screen TV.

“Well there are a lot of things to do in here.” Samus hummed. “Can we start already?” Rosalina nodded as she guided her roommate to the first pool table. Then she began grab the pool sticks and balls.

 

 

Link was walking down the hall with his girlfriend Zelda. “See I told you mine was the best,” Zelda smiled making Link blush hard.

“Y-yeah i-it's gr-reat,” Link stuttered flustered. His eyes snapped at Zelda's busts before he looked onto the eyes of his girlfriend's eyes.

“Glad you think so,” Zelda smiled. “Too bad you couldn't have your own. I'd love to try yours.”

“Z-Zelda!” Link complained.

“What?”

“I'm a guy!” Link held up his hands and shook them.

“That may be but….” Zelda trailed off.

“But what?” Link's face turned white.

“Perhaps they replace your..” Zelda trailed off as she looked down.

Realizing what she was talking about. Link went beat red. “Oh hell no!”

Resting her head on Link's shoulders she coed. “Please? Just for me?” She semi begged before kissing him on the cheek.”

Flustered Link could only stammer. “F-fine. Just for you I’ll try it later.”

Wrapping her arm around his neck she smiled. “Thanks Link. You won't regret this!”

 _‘I already do,’_ Link thought with a flustered face. The two just then stepped into the giant dinning room to see all the other combatants'. Some where sitting at tables, others standing and talking.

“Oh Link! Zelda!” A green haired woman greeted them.

“Palutena,” Zelda smiled at the green haired goddess. “Glad to see that you got invited.” Zelda wland Linked walked up to green haired woman.

“Same,” Palutena spoke. “After Pit was talking about it. I was hoping I'd get into the next tournaments.”

“As one of the new comers I wish you luck.” Zelda smiled. “The fights can get pretty rough.”

“I think I can handle myself,” Palutena smirked.

“That’s good to hear,” Zelda smiled. “So you don’t mind when I whip you?” Her smile turned into a smirk.

“Those are fighting words!” Palutena laughed. Link only shook his head at the two.

‘So where is the other newcomer?’

“Who?” Link asked.

“The blond haired woman,” Palutena spoke. “I think her name is Rosa –something.”

Linked blinked before he nodded, “You mean Rosalina and yes she is in the tounaments.” Right as he finished speaking he her the doors open to see both Samus and Rosalina walk into the dinning hall.

Zelda’s eyes bore into Peach, something that Rosalina took not off. After chatting with Samus for a few she walked over to the group of three. “Hey how are you doing?”

“Good,” Zelda forced a smile.

“Same,” Link nodded.

Palutena spoke up and looked over to the cosmic guardian. ‘Now those are some tits!’ She thought. ‘Now I’d tap that.’ Once Rosalina stopped before them and sat on her own rear. “I’m pretty good and exscited for the fights.”

Giggling Rosalina smiled, “Ah that is something I can’t wait to try. I heard we are doing some new kind of fights.”

“Like what?” Palutena rose an eye bro.

“It’s eight player smash,” Link answered. “Should be fun.”

“As long as nothing like last time happen,” Zelda sighed.

“So what happened last time?” Rosalina asked.

“Last time our tournament was interrupted by Taboo.” Link answered. “So this time I hope nothing will happen.”

“Well it won’t happen this time!” Zelda beamed with a smile.

“If you say so,” Palutena deadpanned at the woman.

Simply smiling Rosalina nodded at Zelds’s response before she saw someone. “Ah Samus!” Rosalina called over to the blond woman. Walking over to her Rosalina wrapped her arm around her neck. “Can you introduce me to the others in the party?”

Samus had a sweat drop but answered once she snapped out of her daze at Rosy’s breasts. “Sure.”

“Thanks!” Rosalina giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit rough in the writing but i am happy with it. But again there is no vore nor expansions. (Breast and butt ones, Hourglass included) However i wanted to get this chapter done in the way it was. I wanted to build up a bit more to the characters. From how they all interact and even a bit more of their mind sets all the while staying in character. I hope. I did want to go meta in some humor. Like they know they are video game characters. Etc. But with that out of the way. Should i add in a bit of brestification like in my CC's New Toy or not all all? For instance. Like turning Link's nuts into melons or Rosalina's giant rear into a pair of breasts. Let me know in the comments and i hope you all enjoy. Lastly i plan to have the next chapter contain the expansions. I hope. ^^;

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a spin off of my Rosalina's Revenge taking place off the Oneshot Rosalina's Revenge. Anyways this will focus on the Smash game series. Now this is only the first chapter and there is no vore, breast expansion, ass expansion and absorption just yet. So I guess i do not have much to say about it other than enjoy this set up and oh yeah. There is a reference to something in there. See if you can spot it.


End file.
